True Friends Become lovers
by Cullen's gal
Summary: How Twould best friends fall in love with each other
Title :True Friends Become Lovers

Rated M

Summary :How two best friends fall in love with each other

Fandom : A Walk To Remember /twilight

True friends become lovers

Memories of the past

It was the first day of school , and I am a new student . We had to move because my dad got an offer to spread the word of our father. I am a pastor's daughter.

The present day.

I was remembering back then, when my dad came knocking on my door.

"Jamie, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes dad, I am okay," I answered as I looked at my iPhone to see if Jacob had texted me.

"Well, I have a church community meeting shortly," he said as he walked into my room.

"I forgot that it was tonight." I turned to see my dad next to my desk.

"It's okay, I thought maybe you would like to come to see Mr. Black," he replied as he patted my shoulder.

"No, it's okay, Jake and I had plans," I responded, as I was getting worried that he forgot about it.

"Okay, thought I would ask anyway," he said as he kissed my forehead.

Dad doesn't know what we are going to do. If my dad found out, he would freak out. I was working on an assignment for science, when my iPhone rang. I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello honey," he said.

"Hey Jake, "I replied as I walked over to close my door.

"Are you still up for a little fun? " he asked.

"I have been ready," I answered as I walked back to my desk.

"I know - your dad has a meeting tonight," he retorted.

"I thought my dad wouldn't leave my room, " I mumbled as I stared at my door.

"Did he leave yet?" he asked.

"I think I just heard the door close," I answered as I walked over to my window.

"So did he leave?" he asked.

"Yes he just did," I answered as I peeked out of my window.

"Good, I will be on my way," he responded.

I hung up the phone before he could say goodbye. I was so glad Jake could come over. Jacob was there for me when I started at the school. I walked out of my room and into our family room. I turned on the tube and waited for Jake the arrive, hoping the meeting doesn't end soon.

A few minutes later Jake was at the front door. I walked over to the door and opened it. Wow! Didn't he look handsome. I waved my hand for him to come in. He stepped into my house and as he walked past me, he kissed my cheek. I followed behind him. He sat down on the love seat and pulled me next to him. He wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on his chest, and the next thing I knew my eyes were closed. I felt his hand brush against my face.

"Jamie, baby are you awake?" he whispered as he kissed my earlobe.

"Yes, I am; I was just resting my eyes," I mumbled as I looked up at him.

"Are you ready?" he asked as his other hand was moving up my thigh.

" Yes, I am," I replied as I got a chill.

"It will be okay honey," he said as he rubbed my pussy lips .

"I do trust you," I mumbled as I kissed him .

I sat up so I could take off my tank top. I like to teased him, because I know he likes that when I teased him. His mouth dropped open when he saw me. He asked if he could help me undo my bra. I told him if he wanted to. So he moved his hands around my back to undo my bra.

After he undid my bra, he rose from the loveseat to unzip his jeans. I hoped he had a condom with him. I had to smile because I realized how handsome he is. I couldn't believe that I was falling in love with my closest friend - and that he is probably falling in love with me too. After he got undressed, he took out a small package from his wallet. He handed it over to me. I wasn't expecting to be placing it on his penis. I took it and opened the package; I placed the condom on his penis.

I was ready for this. I know Jake was too. I climbed into my bed, waiting for Jake to climb on top of me. He climbed on top of me and teased my clit before he entered my pussy. He started thrusting gently and slowly at first, then he was moving a bit faster. I was about to cum when I heard my dad open the door.

I told Jake to be quiet.

"Come on baby," he moaned as he was thrusting faster.

"Oh damn, yes Love," I moaned as I moved with him.

"I am afraid," I cried as I turned to see the door.

"Baby, it's okay; please cum," he moaned as he moved faster.

"Oh God, keep going," I moaned as I kissed him.

"Oh yes, baby; don't stop," he moaned louder.

"Ahh fuck," I moaned quietly.

"Yes, Honey - that's my girl," he moaned as he thrust deeper.

As I was about to moan louder my door opened and my dad stood in the middle of the doorway with his arms crossed.

"What the hell Jamie, you are my daughter," he yelled as he placed his hands on his hips.

"I didn't know that the meeting would be over this soon," I replied as I pushed Jake off.

"You are a pastor's daughter," he scorned me.

"I know, but it does not mean I have to be goody two-shoes," I replied as I sat up .

"I better go now," Jake butted in as he got dressed .

"Yes, son, best for you both," my dad replied.

Jake left, and my dad and I didn't talk for the rest of the night . I know my dad isn't a happy man. I am not a good church goer.


End file.
